Las Ventajas de un Buen Baño de Espuma
by AlmaEscritora
Summary: One Shot- NaLu Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lucy está sola en su casa, por lo que aprovecha para darse un relajante baño de espuma. Ha tenido un día agotador y está algo molesta con Natsu. Lo que no se espera es que el Dragon Slayer la esté esperando sentado sobre su cama, preocupado y con una agradable sorpresa para ella.


¡Buenaaas! Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, se los he cogido prestados a Mashima para una buena causa. Este fic ha sido un regalito navideño para MeyKilmister, así que se lo dedico aquí también. Para entenderlo, tengo que aclarar que lo escribí a raíz de un fic suyo en el que Elfman le pude a Evergreen que se case con él, a raíz de lo cual Lucy le dice a Natsu que "a ver si aprende" (Se titula _La Cena de Navidad_, por si lo queréis buscar) Espero que disfrutéis al leerlo tanto o más que yo al escribirlo, ¡un saludo!

**Las ventajas de un buen baño de espuma**

Lucy se hundió entre la espuma de la bañera hasta la nariz. Los mechones de su pelo rubio flotaban a su alrededor y ella jugueteaba con ellos entre sus dedos. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que, por fin, tenía la casa para ella sola. Rió ante el hecho de que lo único que se le hubiera ocurrido hacer fuera bañarse.

- Hacía taaaanto tiempo que no tenía la bañera para mí sola...

Se zambulló por completo y permaneció unos instantes así, conteniendo la respiración. Había sido un día especialmente estresante. Ever estaba de los nervios con los preparativos de la boda, y aunque las chicas se habían ofrecido a ayudar, al final habían acabado desistiendo en vista del mal humor de la maga y de que ninguna quería convertirse en una estatua de piedra. Por si aquello fuera poco, Natsu no dejaba de preguntarla a qué se refería con "a ver si aprendes", y ella se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para explicárselo, de manera que se había dedicado a evitarle o a darle largas.

Pero aquello no había podido durar para siempre. Esa misma tarde, Natsu y Happy se habían acercado corriendo a ella hablándole emocionados de una nueva misión y claro, ¿quién les decía que no con esa cara? La misión consistía en atrapar a un toro salvaje y Lucy pensó que Taurus sería el más adecuado para completarla, pero no podía estar más equivocada, porque lo único que pasó fue que ambos se aliaron para perseguirla con fines pervertidos. "Esto me pasa por fanservicio", se lamentó la maga mientras huía tan deprisa como podía. Entonces, sucedió aquello. Natsu se interpuso entre ambos, la tomó por la cintura y acercándola a él, dijo con su cara más amenazadora:

- No os atreváis a tocarle ni un solo pelo de la cabeza.

A esto añadió un "moete kitazo" y zanjó el asunto de un sólo _Karyuu no Tekken. _La proximidad del Dragon Slayer había dejado a Lucy sin aliento y lo contemplaba con ojos brillantes, pero lo peor era que Natsu no se había dado cuenta, concentrado en la batalla como estaba. Sin entender muy bien por qué, aquello le había puesto de mal humor y cuando el pelirrosa le preguntó si estaba bien, respondió con un brusco "vámonos a casa". Ni siquiera le había dejado acompañarla a casa, sólo quería estar a solas y tal vez llorar para desahogarse.

Salió de la bañera envuelta por los vapores que desprendía el agua y totalmente cubierta de espuma. Iba a ponerse la toalla, pero al verse en el espejo le hizo tanta gracia que decidió no hacerlo. A fin de cuentas, estaba sola. Salió del baño de esta guisa en busca de su camisón y ya se encontraba rebuscando en su armario, cuando de pronto una voz conocida la sorprendió por la espalda:

- ¡HOLA LUCY!

La rubia gritó al tiempo que estrellaba a Happy contra el cristal de la ventana de una patada. Natsu, sentado sobre la cama, la contemplaba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¡No mires!- gritó Lucy, roja como un tomate y tratando de taparse las vergüenzas. - Y ni se te ocurra intentar taparlas- le advirtió al ver que el muchacho hacía ademán de acercarse.- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

- Te fuiste tan de repente hoy que me dejaste preocupado y vine a ver cómo estabas.

- Pues estoy bien, ya puedes irte.

- No me lo trago. No tenía ni idea de qué era, y como tú no me explicabas qué era lo que tenía que aprender, le pregunté a Gray...

-... Ay madre...- Lucy se tapó la cara con una mano al tiempo que se ajustaba el albornoz.

-... Pero Gray no tenía ni idea tampoco. Luego a Gajeel y a Laxus, pero también fracasé. Elfmann me dijo algo así como que hiciera un hombre de ti y se alejó cantando una canción muy rara en un idioma extraño sobre unos Hunos y no se qué de ser como un río... Y al final se me ocurrió que para entender a una chica lo mejor era preguntarle a otra.

- Oh no, no me digas que...

- Pregunté a Erza, a Wendy, a Levy... Pero la única que supo responderme fue Mira.

Antes de que Lucy pudiera protestar, Natsu se acercó a ella y le tendió una caja cuadrada de terciopelo. La chica la abrió con dedos temblorosos y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver su contenido: un colgante dorado con forma de corazón en cuyo centro estaba grabada la fecha de la primera misión que habían hecho juntos. Torpemente, Natsu se colocó tras ella, que se apartó el pelo para que pudiera abrocharle el colgante. El Dragon Slayer la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, provocándole una sonrisa. Happy, aún algo aturdido, abandonó la estancia sigilosamente, consciente de que ni siquiera se acordaban de su presencia y se marchó pensando en el pescado que iba a compartir con Charle.

- Lo siento mucho, no quería que pensaras que no eres importante para mí. Lo eres, vaya si lo eres, no sabes cuánto... Aún no sé exactamente qué quieres que aprenda, pero te prometo que lo haré.

- No importa Natsu- las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de la maga celestial-, con esto me basta. - se giró y se puso de puntillas de tal manera que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura- Por ahora- añadió antes de besarlo con ternura.

El albornoz amaneció en el suelo de la habitación, junto con la ropa de Natsu. En la cama, los dos miembros de Fairy Tail yacían abrazados el uno al otro completamente desnudos, sumidos en un feliz sueño en el que tenían treinta Happys.


End file.
